


No Wolf Else Like You

by westerntrain



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Louis, Human Harry, Hunter - Freeform, Hunter Liam, M/M, Secret Relationship, Werewolf, Werewolf Niall, Werewolf Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westerntrain/pseuds/westerntrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to give Liam something different for his birthday. He doesn't expect that what's supposed to be gift is going to make them encounter wolves.</p><p>And heck if Liam and the new transfer students don't stop telling him that each other are dangerous without telling him why..</p><p>Harry is going to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mystic_believexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_believexx/gifts).



> This is my first attempt to post something, so feel free to leave comments.
> 
> This work is inspired by mystic_believexx 's story The Wolf's Claim.  
> I'm really intrigued by Liam and Zayn, opposites attract is definitely my favorite! :D

 

“Li…” Harry says softly, can’t keep his pretense calmness anymore.

“Don’t tell me what I think you’re going to say.”

Harry opens his mouth-

“Don’t you dare, Harry!”

“I think we’re lost.”

“Harry!” Liam sounds so defeated. Harry will laugh at Liam, definitely, if this is not his fault, getting them both lost in Liam’s birthday.

The morning this Friday was beautiful. Harry uttered an idea for celebrating Liam’s birthday. They discussed it and finally, they agreed that right after the school over they’d go to this rural lake Harry found from Google maps. Well, if ‘agreed’ means a little bit of reverse psychology slapped to Liam here and there to get ahead of his annoying responsible sense, Harry would do it gladly.

 

“Come on Li, that’s not that far.”

“Do you even know the route?”

“No, but that’s why we have Google maps.”

“It’s not 100% accurate you know.”

“Yes, but it is 98% accurate.”

“It’s going to be very late when we arrive back here.”

“But come on, see these pictures again. The lake is beautiful Liam, and this is your birthday! When is the last time you celebrate it outside? Ten years ago?”

“Last year, Harry! With you!”

“That was in Starbucks Liam! It was hardly thirty minutes from home!”

“But where is the lake again? Two hours trip? We’ll just get half an hour in the lake and then we have to get back here soon so it’s not too dark-“

“This trip is my gift for you.”

“You can just buy me-“

“So you don’t want it?”

Liam fell silent. Aha, Harry loves guilty trip. Especially with Liam. It almost never fails. “Fine then, I’ll go alone.”

“Harry, you can’t go alone. It’s dangerous.”

“I won’t be alone if you accompany me, actually.”

“Accompany you? I think it was my birthday present?” Liam’s brow quirked. Damn, caught.

 _Yes, I want to go there, Liam. Well, also give you a different kind of present. Two birds one stone, isn’t that great?_ But that was not to be said out loud. “That’s okay if you don’t want to go there Liam, I can buy you ordinary gift and I’ll go there alone.”

Liam’s face was worryingly unreadable, due to too many emotions swirling in one moment. Well, Liam is Liam, never underrating anything, even the simplest thing.

“You better _not_ try a new route like that time when we went to the tree house or try an alternate route like that time-“

“We’re definitely going according to the directions, Li. Chill.”

Liam sighed. He secretly loves adventure, and even if he muttered a dark “You better,” to Harry, Harry knew Liam was as thrilled as himself.

Because Harry knew this was going to be a great day.

 

**

 

They are on the top of an uphill, and somehow Harry is certain that right after they go downhill, they will arrive at the lake he really wants to see. Even though right now they get no signal, which means Google maps is not working. Worry starts to drench on Liam as soon as they lost the signal right before they went uphill, but Harry was still could convince him to at least find out if they could see the lake if they reach the top. But now that they are on top and can’t find the lake-

“Let’s just go home,” Liam says for the fifteenth time.

Really, why is he so worried? Harry finally peers to his side, and take a thorough observation to his best friend. Liam is a worrier, of course. Over a hundred times Liam makes sure that Harry stays away from danger, and over hundred times he saves Harry from the danger itself. And now he finds Liam fidgeting on the passenger seat. That means there’s something really bothers Liam. The normal worried Liam will just smack him on the head or pretend to castrate him and ask to drive. Not that Harry will ever permit him, or _anyone,_ driving _his_ car.

“Fine,” he glances away. But wow. “But at least let’s just get out. The view is beautiful!” Now that he says it, truer it is. Wild trees, wild grasses, and everything about wild natural scenery is just Harry’s favorite. That’s why he wants to be a photographer. There’s something about sparkling dew on the grass in the right morning he always wants to capture, there’s something about golden hue on the tree lamp in the right night, there’s something about blazing pinkish light of thunder in the right rain.

And right now, there’s something about the shade of afternoon sunlight on the wild green leaves, very real scenery in front of their eyes, that the view really captivates Harry.

He glances back to Liam. The awe in his eyes overpowers the ghost of disagreement that etched on his face. Liam loves natural scenery as much as Harry does, so if he wanted to say “Harry, it’s dangerous,” again, he’s already bit it back.

Harry takes it as approval, so he gets out of his car. Soon, the freshness of the air fills his lung. Rather humid and cool temperature is what he feels despite the rather bright sunlight in such afternoon. He hears a door slammed, so Liam has joined the party. They take in their surrounding, the downhill road over them, the small forest in front of them, and the road where they come from. Such a peaceful place.

Something moves behind the trees. Something dark, Harry can tell. Well, he is curious. He moves to see from a better spot.

But what a misfortune, he wishes he didn’t. It is a big, black dog that comes to him. The eyes are so wild and the teeth are bared, ready to pounce on him in one big leap and bite and savor and kill him in a minute.

“Liam… there’s a wild dog approaching me…”

He casts a quick glance to Liam in panic, and finds that Liam already eyeing the dog approaching him, but the heck, Liam has two black wild dogs coming nearer him as well.

He takes a step back nearer to Liam and his car instinctively. “Liam, there are two black dogs-“

“I know. Get in the car as calm as you can,” Liam says, unbelievably calm.

Unfortunately his standing position is not the best spot to just open his door and slip in. Liam has better chance in doing it, since he’s not too far from the back door. He, on the other side, is rather far in front of his door. The best thing he can do is climb on the hood of his car, if the dog doesn’t get him first.

“I’ll try,” he replies. If he sounds rather squeaky, well, he’s totally normal human being.

He takes a step back, and again. The dog follows his movement, taking a step nearer as Harry tries to elude. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Liam makes a careful movement, almost like he’s adjusting to the black dogs’ gesture. He sees the big black dog in front of him, somehow already nearer. Now that he can see it better, it looks so menace. It’s maybe not a dog after all. The canine are so sharp, wolf it is. _Crap_ , wolves to kill them are not what Harry has in thought of Liam’s birthday present.

“Harry, focus on the wolf! Can you get away?”

“No I guess-“

There are pained animal voices and Harry wants to glance a bit to check on Liam but Liam already runs and jumps and slides over the hood and suddenly he sprays Harry with perfume while already standing in front of him and-

“Get away!” Liam shouts to the wolf.

Somehow the wolf seems affected and strangely moves its tail in defense.

Liam crouches down while still holding the wolf’s gaze, gathering some stones in his hand, and stands protectively in front of Harry. When Harry takes a step back again, Liam takes a step on the side, and he throws a pebble right on the top of the wolf’s head. The perfect angled hit makes the wolf throws its head up, and after a pained whimper and a last glance to them, it disappears into the woods.

 

They just stand there, heavy breaths are the only audible sound. After a moment, Harry’s ankles buckle and he gives up standing straight, leaning on his car. He’s not pretending he’s not terrified. And Liam loses his coolness and runs his hand to his hair, exhaling a long breath.

“Dead. We are so dead!” Liam’s panic comes in such a –fortunately—late moment.

“We’re not.”

“You don’t even know what could happen-“

Funny, it seems like the possibility of death has just dawned on Liam _now_ , not the moment when the wolves appear.

“But you save me!” Harry says, finally at ease. Liam has saved Harry’s life. Again. Harry’s the one who has always done this to them, accidentally –mind that— putting them in danger. And Liam almost always disagrees with him, but still helps him, saves him, and not leaving him. And most importantly, will do what Harry suggests, in the next time. Eventhough, again, Liam is of course right.

The worried expression is still drawn on Liam’s face. Huh.

So Harry preens, and hugs, and kisses Liam on the cheek. “My knight in shining armor!”

“Eugh… Harryyy!”

But the smile betrays him. Now that Harry sees the smile, he knows this is why they are such a best friend. He needs someone who can guide him and reasons him the logic and stabilize his sometimes silly adventurous ideas, and Liam needs someone who is carefree in front of him and trusts him and challenges him to do something different. They need and complete each other, don’t they?

 

**

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**-Liam-**

 

“But I admit Li, this is the greatest, the most adventurous day of my life.”

“Are you _kidding_?”

“No, I’m not,” Harry still smiles that dazed smile reminiscing an encounter with wolves this evening.

And that’s exactly Liam’s problem. Harry doesn’t know that this is the start of his really dangerous life. Liam is really doing a great job that Harry still doesn’t know anything about his fate at all. Not that Liam would let Harry’s supposed-to-be-fate happen. No, not in his watch.

Harry will be perfectly safe and sound.

That’s Liam’s promise. So, with this wolf thing happens, he really has to work harder to keep Harry clueless. The less Harry knows, the better.

And if Liam get headache because Harry keeps repeating this evening story to Gemma and Anne Styles, exaggerating a bit, well, no one else needs to know. It’s his task anyway, to protect Harry.

And now that he can sense two figures, -two familiar werewolves- watching at Harry’s house over some distance behind dark shadows, it dawns on Liam how serious today’s happening affects Harry’s and his life. A figure is watching Harry, who is still talking animatedly to Anne, and the other figure steps out of the shadow for Liam to see. But just for a moment that they lock eyes, and the figure is gone.

Liam is definitely going to call his father and explain why he has to sleep at Harry’s house in _his_ birthday.

 

**

 

Harry and Liam go to school together, since Liam slept at Harry’s to days straight. Harry seems normal, not affected by the wolves attack and no sign of wolf-related occurrence near them, except there are these two so-familiar-wolves that kept watching them both from distance. Not that Harry noticed. Good. Liam hopes he’s not as failed as he thought. He really doesn’t want Harry to be hurt, or himself to fail. No. He’ll be more careful from now on for them both.

 

“Well, see you at the free period then,” Harry says.

“Kay,” Liam says curtly, separating ways. The wolf’s bane, mistletoe, is still growing nicely on the tree nearby Harry’s window, he figured. Harry will be safe, even if he’s not going to sleep at Harry’s again. Three days straight will be just weird. And here at school, Liam is not that much separated to Harry, he’ll be able to protect him. It’s school after all. Normal human school, Thank God, no werewolf pupil. Harry’s safe here.

 

Everything seems like a blur to Liam. While getting into his classroom, he does almost everything on autopilot. Until his History teacher Mr. Cowell comes in and introduces them to a new transfer student.

And what. The. Heck.

If it isn’t Niall Horan.

And the said student glares daggers at him.

 

**

 

“What the heck are you doing here?” Liam hisses, ignoring several people surrounding them. _Goodbye silent recognitions_. But he can’t help it. How the heck could Niall be so lucky he gets a locker near by Harry’s and his locker?

“This is my locker,” Horan hisses back. Blue eyes full of poisons are directed to him.

“You know what I mean.”

Horan steps dangerously close. “You once said you are protecting him from horrible creature like me. See what you’ve done wrong?” Horan’s whisper is as cold as ice.

“Just stay away!” Liam whispers back, as harsh and piercing as he feels, trying to shove away _this_ real danger that’s just getting more vivid in Harry’s and his life.

“Too late. We’re not going anywhere.”

It furies Liam even more. He pulls Horan’s collar. “Tomlinson _can't_ be here-“

“Liam?”

 

**-Harry-**

 

He hollers.

Liam turns his head back. Harry approaches them and tilts his head a little, in inquire to Liam behavior. Liam is not one who confronts. This is very unusual. “What are you doing?”

Liam exhales and releasing Horan’s collar. “Nothing. We had an argument but whatever,” Liam glares at Horan once again before turning to Harry. “We better get going.“

As Liam pulls Harry away, Harry takes a look at the bloke. It seems like the bloke wants to say something to him, as the blue eyes stares hard at him and the mouth open. But there’s no sound.

“I never see you before,” Harry chooses to pull back Liam and ask the bloke. Right, definitely wants to say something, the way the bloke’s eyes look relieved.

“Yes, I’m new here. Just transferred this morning actually. I’m Niall Horan,” the bloke extends his hand. Harry wants to take the handshake but Liam bats his hand.

He can’t believe it. “Liam! You’re being rude! What’s going on?”

“Niall!”

There’s a sound from a distance and the three of them whips their head to the source of the voice. Wow, this bloke coming to them is definitely new too. Otherwise he’d definitely remember such a face.

But Liam is glaring and gaping and looks like sort of dead in the spot. So, Liam definitely knows the bloke. And it means Liam was socializing with people Harry doesn’t know. When did that happen?

“What such a ruckus?” the bloke asks.

“I-“ the other bloke, -Niall- tries to answer.

“None of your business and I guess it’s better for us to go right now, right Harry?” Liam says calmly and if Harry doesn’t know better, he won’t be able to tell the spiteful response Liam throws.

Harry nudges him. Liam is being so out of his character and the heck, he’s so confused.

“Hmm, I see, Niall caused a problem, didn’t he?” the bloke asks easily, he seems like the only one who is able to handle this situation.

“Hey, I didn’t!” Niall whines, and it earns a chuckle from the bloke.

“Sorry for the problem. I guess you’re confused, right?” the bloke questions Harry. This is really confusing Harry chooses blinking rather than respond. “All three of you are in the same grade, aren’t you? I’m Zayn Malik,” the bloke introduces himself, luckily not offering his hand.

“I’m Harry-“

“Potter.” Liam interrupts sarcastically and tugs Harry’s hand again.

Niall scoffs, but somehow his expression is not so tense anymore. “And you’re?” Malik, Zayn, addressing his question to Liam, an amused smile ghosted on his face. Now that he sees carefully, to be honest this two persons are good looking, and seems like nice persons. Harry can see them both being popular just by tomorrow. And Zayn Malik is asking Liam’s name. That’s the strangest thing of these all actually. Because Liam being rather rude to people he doesn’t know is just unlikely.

“Liam _Payne_ ,” Niall is the one who answers.

“Where is the other one?” Liam surprisingly asks.

“Hmm? It’s just us,” Zayn replies confusedly.

“The other one?” Harry can’t help but asks.

“Oh I see. Our, uhm, older brother is not here, unfortunately.”

Liam looks a little less confronted. “But really Harry, we really need to go. We can’t miss our snack.”

And by that, Liam is determined to pull Harry away from them, not even says a simple ‘Bye’.

 

“What the heck is that?” Harry asks when they arrive at the cafeteria, since Liam is still fuming but not explaining anything.

“Just stay away from them, will you?”

And Harry doesn’t know what to do with that.

 

**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote seven pages but I think this chapter is better being posted this way..
> 
> So.. Hope you enjoy it :D

 

**-Liam-**

 

In some nights like this, Liam really wants to disappear. The sky is dark but clear. No night clouds, just stars and moon. Crescent moon, shines bright on this crisp night, reminds Liam that there are many, many other being, -human, animals, creatures, _werewolves-_ that also enjoy watching nights.

He sits on his window sill, closing his eyes for a moment. His father is supposedly sleeping, in his room in west side of this house. ‘ _For safety, Liam. I keep this side safe and you keep your side safe.’_ They need to protect each other.

Oh, he can talk about his father days and nights, but ironically, nothing about his father Liam is one hundred percent sure of.

He opens his eyes slowly, and meets a curious gaze over distance.

Instantly, he almost sighs. A certain Zayn Malik really likes to endanger himself.

He climbs down his window soundlessly, with grace like he’d done it a hundred times before. He has, indeed. He’s done this so many times that he knows when Zayn Malik wants to talk to him, or just wants Liam to know that he’s watching, and know when Zayn Malik will just leave if he tries to communicate, or when Zayn will stay to wait even when he knows Liam is fuming.

Like now.

“What are you doing in _my_ school?” Liam hisses when he gets in safe distance near Zayn.

“Hello, Zayn, long time no see. How are you?” Zayn replies sarcastically, an amused smirk etched on his face.

“You won’t be fine if you keep coming near Harry.”

The humor on Zayn’s face fades. Liam really wants to keep that happy state of Zayn forever but unfortunately it’s nearly impossible. “Liam. It’s not my assignment on keeping Harry. You know that.”

“It’s mine-“

“It’s Niall’s-“

And that’s what halts them. The difficulty of their current situation. Sometimes it’s easy to forget when Liam could ignore this, this werewolf problem, this hunting problem. His and _Zayn_ problem. But none of them could escape reality for so long. Isn’t this the main problem of everything?

The different sides?

Zayn must realize this too.

 

The night is getting too cold. “It’s my assignment to keep Harry away from Tomlinson pack,” Liam says, breaking the silence. Zayn cringes at that, and now he realizes how the truth is so bitter. “Any werewolves at all.”

“You can’t keep him blind forever!” Zayn bristles. “Harry is part of the pack. You can deny that as much as you want but you can’t change anything! It’s all predestined!”

“He’s not part of the pack _yet._ And I’m gonna keeping him that way.”

“This is stupid! Why can’t you stop being hunter and leave them?”

Stupid. Zayn is being stupid and it seems like he realizes it too the second the sentence is out of his mouth. But that doesn’t make it less like a low blow upon Liam, though.

When his voice comes out, he wonders if his voice sounds as helpless as he feels. “Then why can’t you leave your pack?”

Zayn looks extremely hurt.

To be honest he doesn’t know which one he hurts the most with his words, Zayn or himself.

“Tomlinson pack is my family,” hurt still clear on Zayn’s eyes but he chances a look at Liam’s eyes. “Harry is supposed to be our family too, no matter what. Think about his happiness. Think about the happiness we can provide him. Think about Harry’s happiness when he finds-”

“He’s happy right now.”

“But he can be happier,” here comes back the sadness clouding Zayn. “ _We_ can be happier…”

“You-!” Liam practically yells, but fortunately he still catches himself before he can say anything he might regret. He turns around and takes a step away. And a step away. And a step away…

How dare he! Does he really think that things will work itself out? Does he really think that a werewolf pack and a hunter family will be united and in peace just because of a true love?

Love.

How much it causes pain, the old saying.

He looks back one last time, looking at Zayn still standing there, looking beautifully,-heartbreakingly,- sad.

Just looking at sad Zayn wrenches his heart.

How true the old saying…

 

 

**


	4. Chapter 4

 

**-Harry-**

 

Liam headlocks him, the grin goes wider at his struggle to elbow Liam on the ribs. This is what he gets for purposely almost leaving Liam at the gas station and let Liam ran to chase him.

“I’m not sorry!” Harry says between laughs and struggles.

Liam laughs and ruffles his hair, no doubt messing it. “Still not sorry?”

“Never!”

“I really should choke you by your own hair.”

“You’re a menace!” but the words loses its mean as Liam releases him.

Still grinning, Liam parts ways to his own class. “See you.” Then his smile wanes a little. “Be careful to the new kids, okay?”

Harry gives Liam a funny look, but realizing he’s still grinning, maybe he looks a little ridiculous. “Right. See you!”

 

As Harry walks alone, he sees Niall and his friends from distance. The several times after a few days Liam and he met Niall, Niall was always surrounded by people. Right, he’s already being so popular, together with Zayn Malik. How Niall Horan is the energetic ball of friendliness, and Zayn Malik is the enchantingly mysterious one. But this time Niall spots him. Niall looks around and behind Harry and after a moment he looks back to him and smiles. As Niall excuses himself from his friends and approaches Harry, Harry realizes that Niall is looking for Liam. Well…

Niall informs they have English together. They walk together in silence and after a while, he apologizes for the bad impression from their first meeting and asks to sit next to him when they get in the classroom. And if Harry can’t make Liam tell what the problem with these new kids is, then maybe he can find out from Niall. Even if he has to chat with Niall whereas Liam says to stay away from. Sorry Liam, it’s just he really wants to know.

But Niall is surprisingly funny. Energetic, loud, and talkative. He feels rather guilty for ignoring their lesson but missing out lecture once or twice is normal, right?

“But really, what happened between you and Liam actually?” Harry asks when the class is over. He really can’t understand why Liam dislikes Niall. 

But just like what Harry should have expected, this question makes Niall freezes.

“You will find out, Harry, but this is not the time. And I know this is hard to believe but Liam is dangerous. I really wish you can stop hanging out with him.”

Harry frowns. “You already said it is hard to believe. Liam is my best friend.”

“And I said Liam is dangerous. You don’t know him as much as you think you are.”

“Is this some kind of childish feud?”

“And when I said stay away from Harry, I mean stay away!” they both jump at Liam’s angry voice, which suddenly appears that makes them turn their backs simultaneously to see furious Liam striding to them.

“He can speak to whoever he wants, Payne.” Niall snaps back, eyes turning dangerous. Where’s the heck the friendly chatters gone to? Where’s the heck Liam’s amicable smiles gone to?

“And I know better than to let him speak to you.”

God! Harry is exasperated. “Boys, this is ridiculous.”

But the irritated boys ignore him. They are fighting over him but they are ignoring him. Bastards.

 A moment passes and they just glare at each other. And see if This Is Not So Awkward. “Ugh. You guys are impossible. Come on then Liam, let’s eat.” This time it’s Harry who pulls Liam away from Niall. Well, this is the real irony. Liam keeps saying to Harry to stay away from Niall yet Harry is the one who is dragging Liam to be away from Niall.

 

**

 

“What in ‘Stay away from the new kids’ that you don’t understand, Harry?” Liam asks when they sit on their usual table.

“It’s just you keep saying that but give me no reason. If you were me, would you just believe that? Wouldn’t you want to know?” suddenly his confusion turns into indignation. This situation is confusing and Liam is his best friend since who-remembers-how-long and Niall seems very nice and they are fighting over him and he doesn’t even know anything at all!

“It’s not the time Harry, but you will figure out I promise you-”

“Gee. You both say the same thing but do you both even bother to tell me what’s going on? No! You just-“

“They are dangerous-“

“The heck with dangerous! You both say each other are dangerous but none of you will tell me What’s Going On!” his hands are flailing and his voice is raising, and -maybe- several people are staring at them but he doesn’t care. For a best friend Liam should have expected this if he keeps secret. Heck, for a best friend Liam should not have kept a secret about him.

Liam has the decency to look guilty. This is it. Liam is going to crack.

“Finally found out the horrendous side of Liam Payne?” Niall suddenly appears, tray in hands. Glee is obvious from his smile. And Liam seems like already swallows his intention to tell Harry anything.

Oh _Great!_ This is frustrating! “No, but you both are being annoying.”

“What? Me?” with that Niall puts his trays on their table and sit in front of Harry. 

Before Harry can protest, Liam snaps. “Who said you can sit there?”

“Is this so public cafeteria yours?”

“You were sitting with-“ and Liam’s argument dies straight away when Zayn Malik comes to their table too, complete with tray of food.

“Hello. All of you are too noisy. Maybe it’s better if I-”

“You better go and take Horan with you-“

Too late. Zayn Malik already sits in front of Liam.

“Liam, he’s our senior! You can’t be rude to him!” Harry scolds. Liam seems unaffected and Zayn Malik seems amused. Like he knows something Harry doesn’t know. Well, nice to know _everyone_ knows _something_ he doesn’t know. But maybe Zayn Malik will tell him something two other people don’t. “But Malik-“ Harry interrupts.

“Zayn. Call me Zayn.“

“Can you tell me what really happens? You asked me back then if I were confused, didn’t you? I really really want to know.” Harry’s pleading. 

Zayn diverts his eyes to Niall and Liam. And Liam stares back, jaw’s set. And finally to Harry.

“So, Harry. Maybe you have to know the truth-”

Liam’s eyes widen and he turns his head to Harry and says loudly, “I’m surrounded by thick-headed prats!”

Harry is beyond exasperated. “You can say it to yourself Liam. Oh, are you jealous? Niall is popular and the fact that I talk to popular kids make you-”

Niall snickers.

“Yes. I’m jealous, Harry. What if you leave me for these popular gits? Look, four girls right there are fidgeting, waiting to be able to talk to Zayn and two girls over there are following Niall since the end of your class. Wait until you do too. ” Liam’s tone is so dry and Harry doesn’t know what to make of the thorough observation nor the tone, but Niall rolls his eyes and Zayn glares at Liam darkly.

Huh, no way Liam acts this way if that is the truth. “Here, here,” Harry reaches for Liam’s head and pulls him to lean on his shoulder. “You know I won’t leave you, right?” Zayn’s glare to Liam seems harder and dangerous and Liam is escaping the death glare. He somehow can feel the death glare is directed to his head too for a moment. “But you’d be stupid if you think I’ll believe that!” Harry smacks Liam’s back.

Liam jerks away as Harry keeps hitting him. “Hey!” Smack. “Hey!” Liam bats Harry’s hand but he’s laughing. The happy laugh that finally rings melts Harry’s anger.

Harry can’t help but smile. There must be a reason that this Liam he knows hasn’t told Harry yet.

 

**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post... To compensate, this chapter is going to be longer, so... Tell me what you think :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

- **Harry** -

 

And suddenly this becomes his life. He is friends with Liam and Niall who bickers like cats and dogs and he is even friends with the overwhelmingly rapturous Zayn Malik. They often conspire to separate Liam and Niall but the funny thing is they all are so often be together because Niall and Liam won’t trust each other to be around Harry. So, it’s simply a nightmare that the three of them have Chemistry, Biology, and PE together.

And Liam complains.

“Horan is so obnoxious. Loud and threatening and annoying and- How can people stand him? How can _you_ stand him?”

“The cool Zayn Malik they say. The heck, how could he be so calm about everything? I can’t stand it. How could a person stand being followed by that many girls and boys hoping for attention? It’s just… annoying!”

And Liam persists that Harry should wear a cologne he gave for early birthday gift every time he’s not around. Says it stops him from worrying. When Harry insisted he needed to know why or else he wouldn’t wear it, Liam’s answer was surprising. 

“It’s a modified wolf’s bane. The same cologne I sprayed to you at the Wolves Incident. And wolf is known for coming back to its victim if it doesn’t get its prey. I’m just afraid that the wolves we met that day come back to you.”

Harry doesn’t know about wolf coming back to its prey but he doesn’t doubt Liam.

But today’s he’s just going to grocery store. There will be a lot of people and no deserted road on the way. He’ll be fine without the cologne.

He will just go to fruits section when he hears a woman’s calling.

“Young lad, would you help me?” the woman asks, two t-shirts on each of her hands. “Which one would you pick from these? I already got two for my boys but Niall’s taste is not so distinctive I can’t choose which one to pick. Maybe a young lad’s opinion will do.”

“Niall? Niall Horan?”

“Yes, that ball of sunshine. You’re his friend?”

“Yeah. I’m Harry Styles, Niall’s classmate. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Horan.”

“Oh you are the lovely Harry Styles, I heard a lot about you! I’m Jay Tomlinson.”

Oops, wrong person. Harry smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, ma’am, I thought-“

“No worries dear. I heard about you from Niall and Zayn. They and Louis practically grew up together they are already like my own sons. Have you met Louis?”

Harry shakes his head. This woman is chatty, he already likes her. “If you’re that close to Zayn and Niall, it’s just a matter of time you will meet Louis.” She throws him a knowing -knowing?- smile. “Now dear, please help me pick one!”

He chooses a simple striped t-shirt for Niall, and they chat for a while, before she excuses herself.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, son, and I really think we will meet again. Thank you for helping me.”

“No worries, Mrs. Tomlinson.”

“Call me Jay!”

And she bids see you next time.

 

**

 

Tomorrow’s Harry’s birthday. But since Niall and Zayn enter their lives, Liam is getting crankier in each day. Harry already gives up investigating them all.

 

The moment Niall sees him, Niall drops to his knees. Fortunately, _both_ of his knees.

“What are you doing?” If Harry’s voice sounds a little shriller, well, he’s panic! Not everyday someone worship him in the middle of school corridor.

“Sorry…” Niall blushes. “My instinct- You met Louis, then?”

“Louis? Oh Louis Tomlinson, right? No…”

“But… I thought you met Al- I mean Mrs. Jay Tomlinson?” incredulousness is clear in his face.

Harry gets suspicious. “Yes, I met her.” What about meeting her that made Niall sort-of-worship him?

Niall sighs and looks around before turning back to Harry. “I guess this is the time you learn the truth,” Niall’s face turns into a serious expression he’d never witnessed and Harry is suddenly not so sure whether he wants to know the mystery. “Liam is dangerous.”

Harry scoffs. Not this ridiculousness again… “You said that before and I still don’t believe you.”

Niall changes tact. His voice turns brisk. “You ever met a wolf.”

Wel… this is getting moore weird… “Yes, with Liam on his birthday.” What’s that get to do with anything?

“Long before that.”

“I…” And Harry remembers… a big wolf appeared on the little forest behind his house, the now’s neighboring-houses. He remembers the blue eyes, and the soft fur… “I thought it was a dream.”

“You were just a kid, but it’s not a dream. And then not too long after that, Payne moved into your neighboring.”

Harry remembers…

“And right on day one until now he’s your best friend, and you’re his only best friend.” Niall says that like it’s a unnatural, questionable thing. Which is not. Right? “And he shows some complicated capabilities in several critical moments, when did he learn that?” Harry remembers Liam saved him from danger by danger.

“Yeah, in a moment like those, he’s really like an action movie actor.” That’s what he says but… Crap. Now he starts questioning everything about Liam.

“Actor?! What the- he can easily kill you with ability like that! But anyway, why he keeps telling you to stay away from me and Zayn?” _He doesn’t need to know. Liam is his best friend. He trusts Liam. He doesn’t need to know. He doesn’t want to know_. Harry wants to know. “Because we know him. Because he knows we know.”

Harry’s stunned. Everything makes sense, but also doesn’t.

“That’s all I can say to you. Think it over. And be careful, yeah?” and by that, Niall leaves.

 

He can’t concentrate in Math. Foolish, he knows, but unfortunately he can’t help being acutely aware of every Liam’s movement. Class is suddenly over.

“You don’t go anywhere today, do you?”

“Maybe I will.” Harry’s voice is formal. Don’t care if Liam hears it.

“Where?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Who said you can?” he shoots as putting on his jacket.

Liam inhales a long breath. Then stares Harry despairingly. “You’re mad at me.”

 “I don’t!”

Liam just stares him hard. Almost accusing. “Your tone says the otherwise. Tell me why.”

Silence surrounds them. He tried to avoid Liam’s stare but… to be honest maybe Liam already knows he’s hiding something.

Silence stretches a bit more, and Harry breaks.

“I met Jay Tomlinson.” And then he tells Liam the story. All of it, including this morning happening. He hopes his openness stings Liam a bit.

But if anything, Liam looks sad. Right when he has no right to look sad!

“What?”

“I told you not to associate with Zayn Malik or Niall Horan or anyone related to them… they’re dangerous.”

“And why are they dangerous?”

“Just… won’t you believe me?”

Huh, that’s like a punch in the gut. Unbelievable. “You can’t even give me a reason? Really, Niall said something about you. And it’s so reasonable it got me thinking. To be honest I don’t know who to believe right now.”

Liam exhales, defeated. “They are dangerous, Harry. Especially the Tomlinsons. I’ve known them even a bit before I know you. They can kill you-“ Harry opens his mouth to interrupts but Liam doesn’t give him a chance. “Don’t you think it’s too much of a coincidence that the al- Jay Tomlinson talked to you when you weren’t wearing the cologne? And asking you something so trivial?” Liam pauses for a moment, let his words sink. That gets Harry thinking too. Now that he sees that from a different point of view, the encounter is rather weird. Rather too fast and too perfect. And he can’t help thinking the way Niall dropped on his knees because he’s talked to Jay Tomlinson. 

“Why are they so persistent to separate you from me? Why are they so keen to take you under their wings? Because I can protect you from them.” Liam exhales. “To be honest I’m a little disappointed at you. You didn’t trust me when I asked you to wear that cologne outside, did you? Okay, I know you’re confused. But whatever Horan said to you, believe me when I say you are my best friend, okay? I will never hurt you, and I really want to protect you. Because I want you to be safe, always safe.” 

And by that Liam leaves. 

 

**

 

Too bad the next subject is PE. It’s bad enough with Niall alone and Liam alone. But having a subject together when he tries to avoid them is bringing ‘horrible’ to a new definition. 

Their ways of persuading Harry to be on their sides are different. If Niall pesters him since he arrives at the field, Liam ignores him. Niall keeps trying to make Harry laugh, and now settles on trying to make a conversation, -which is turning out very one sided-, Liam is walking as far away from him as possible, and trying not to look at him and Niall, and trying to ignore them.

Harry doesn’t know which one is worse.

 

Coach Walsh effectively greets his students by, “We’re playing volley ball today. Pick your own team.”

Harry groans. He misses Liam suddenly. They would sit together and chatted and bitched about hating PE and waited to be picked into a group if they were in normal situation. Now it seems like he can’t even be on the same team with Liam. Not that Harry is worried about being picked last, Niall will definitely-

“Harry, come on, join us!” Niall hollers, already standing with four other people.

He glances at Liam, who is ushered to the jocks group by Coach Walsh. Huh, if he wants to ignore him, fine! He soon jogs to Niall and his friends.

The students formed four groups and jocks-like groups are going to match, so the play will be rather balanced. That means his group plays against Liam’s group.

Maybe by next week they will just war against each other.

“Liam will lose. No matter how good everybody on his group is, his team is going to lose!” Niall pokes Harry. He just gives Niall a half-hearted smile.

“Yeah. Let’s kick his ass.”

 

Well, they’re kicked on the asses. Liam made mistakes but what beautiful mistakes they are, he accidentally hit Niall twice, on the head and face. The other members easily score, and after the score gap is already too wide, they stop scoring and instead pass the ball to Liam. Who accidentally hits Niall on the chest in his smash attempt. And hits Niall on the leg in attempt to score.

“Ouch!” Harry stumbles as the ball hits his head. The ball falls and bounces at his side, and there’s a whistle blown, and snickers. That is apparently so not accident.

“Team Four wins. Take your extra time to change. Class’ dismissed!”

 

While almost everyone is leaving, Niall’s face is red from anger. Harry can’t say he’s not angry too. They share a look and stride to Liam.

“I didn’t know you are good, mate!” jock one -Jackson- says. “Just join our group next time, yeah?” jock two -Dunbar- says. Liam smiles and takes the ball as the jocks pat him on his back and leave.

“You did it on purpose!” Niall hollers exasperated, at the same time Harry exclaims unbelievingly. Liam’s smile is gone and replaced by a huge frown.

“Tomorrow is my birthday-“

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“The hell is wrong with me?!” Liam snaps brashly, staring at them both venomously. And then it’s like he can’t bear the pressure on his shoulders anymore, he unleashes. “You! You’re messing with Harry, when you have no right to do that! Harry is perfectly safe before you came around! Harry, the heck! I thought you would trust me but apparently I overvalued our friendship if you can’t even believe what I said!” Liam suddenly turns sideway. “And you!”

What? Since when Zayn is there?

“You don’t stop Niall or stop me or warn Harry or even just stop smoking! You should have quitted! Why the heck are you skipping class?!” he throws the ball he holds to Zayn powerfully it almost flies straight to Zayn’s face.

Zayn can barely avoid the ball. He looks gobsmacked. And awestruck. Awestruck?

“God!” Liam hollers one last time before storming away from them, leaving the three of them stunned.

 

**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was late updating this fic so this chapter is longer than usual..
> 
> Hope you enjoy it

**-Zayn-**

 

Liam stops on his trace –with a wolf’s bane on his grip- when he sees Zayn outside of his window. “We need to stop meeting like this.”

Zayn smiles. Good thing Zayn comes earlier, because Liam hasn’t sprayed the wolf’s bane on his windowsill as usual. Eventhough he risks himself being caught by Geoff Payne.

But somehow, seeing Liam puts away the wolf’s bane once he steps nearer, trusting him, the risk is worth it.

“Then you need to stop avoiding me in the day.”

“And that means we’re getting reckless.”

Yeah, nearing Harry’s seventeenth birthday, they are tense lately. They have to be careful everytime, can’t be reckless at all. Jay Tomlinson, his alpha, commanded to him to level up the surveillance on Liam and Niall’s on Harry, while there must be also a pressure on Liam from his hunter society to impede any werewolf that tries to make contact to Harry. 

But he’s not here to sulk about them. “Nope, just you. If we’d ever been caught, I’ll just use my super speed and flee,” Zayn says nonchalantly, glancing around Liam’s room. Like the other two times he ever went near Liam’s room, this windowsill is the safest place for him.

Liam looks at him with a mock condescending manner. “You’re a beta, you can’t use your enhanced ability in your human form.”

Hmm, maybe he can mess Liam a bit. Zayn puts on his best innocent face, eyes staring daringly, small smile tugging sweetly.

Liam pales. “Can you?”

Zayn snorts a laugh. Easy. “I can’t!”

“Thank God. That would be embarrassing.”

At this, Zayn implores. “What?”

“If you were able to smell my emotion, you’d be able to tell when I’m worried, right?”

“Which is all the time…” Zayn smiles teasingly.

“Hey!”

Zayn props his elbows on the windowsill, and rests his chin on his hands. “Or when you’re feeling down, when you’re bored, or when you’re ashamed-“

“Okay, enough.”

“Or when you’re feeling jerk enough to hit me with a volleyball-“

Liam pinches Zayn’s nose. “Prat!” but a small smile is on his lips.

Zayn grins a big smile as Liam makes him shuffles a little, sits on the space beside him. So Zayn stands straight and turns around to sit as well.

“I thought you were angry.” Liam chooses his words carefully. Like he wants to say, ‘you should be angry at me,’ but not really wanting the idea.

“No… I know everything is hard. Keep reporting you to my alpha without revealing us up is difficult. It must be harder keeping Harry unclaimed when Niall and I already on your way, while still keeping everyone oblivious.” Yeah that’s true. All along this whole time he’s never once met Liam’s dad or any hunter. Because of Liam, not one hunter has known that he’s mate of human… a mate of Liam himself. So for now he’s working on two sides, his pack and Harry. But Liam… It’s his job to hunt a werewolf who is mate to human, while he is mate of one. Mate of Zayn. He needs to accomplish his assignment from his dad and keeping Harry from Tomlinson pack while Niall is still looking for Liam’s failure to finally make a move. He’s working on three sides.

“I’m still sorry.”

“No need. I’m glad you care about me.”

He casts a glance at Liam. He is muttering “Sap,” but he’s looking away and there’s a small smile which is not concealed properly. 

Despite the night, Zayn feels warm. Here he is, with Liam who keeps his dad and any hunters from finding Zayn out, who makes himself the bad guy in front of Niall to keep Zayn’s position in his pack safe, who is still fighting by his side to make them both work despite all the improbabilities… He is so, so, in love.

“Is that a blush I see?”

Liam bristles. “Oh my God, you’re already bad enough being beta. I will never ever let you become an alpha.”

Zayn chuckles. “But then I’ll be able to feel your happiness!”

“But then everyone would know.” Liam’s worry comes back again. “Niall hasn’t known, has he?”

Zayn exhales from the mood swing. _His_ worrier. “No.”

“Right. Or else he would already send the whole pack to kill me, and Tomlinson would already take Harry.”

Zayn pulls Liam’s shoulder to make Liam face him. His expression is troubled and Zayn really wants the expression to vanish. “It’s inevitable Liam, Harry and Louis, they will find each other, no matter what you do to prevent it happens.”

“Maybe not if I try harder. I start to think I didn’t do my best that now we come to this state.”

Zayn fixes his stare at Liam. “They will meet, any other way. Look at us.”

Liam really wants to argue, but nothing comes to his mind.

“You moved here to fulfill your assignment to protect Harry after he met Louis. I was assigned to watch you, the young new hunter that just came, and still assigned until now. I wasn’t meant to meet my soulmate by the assignment, neither were you. We weren’t even meant to talk to each other! But we did. We are.”

Liam sighs, and faces away. But he leans to Zayn until he rests a bit of his weight on Zayn’s shoulder. “I wish our life were different.”

Zayn rests his head on Liam’s shoulder. He sometimes thinks of that too. “But maybe our lives wouldn’t be much different than ours now. I can imagine that in another world, you’re the son of pretentious politician family that my own politician family opposed. We were gonna fight like cats and dogs but I couldn’t help admiring you behind my sneer.”

Zayn can sense Liam’s amused stare before Liam chuckles. The shake Zayn feels from Liam’s neck caused a squeeze on his heart, rush of affection follows. How happy he feels by making Liam laugh, bringing him out of a morose mood. If this moment could last forever…

“Yeah. I can picture that.”

“Or if we were born a thousand years ago, you would be the commoner of a kingdom where I would be the prince charming. Our relationship was banned in society but-“ 

Liam drapes his hand over Zayn’s side with a humorous complain, “Hey!” Liam pinches his arm. “Why weren’t I the prince charming?”

Zayn nuzzles even more to Liam. “You’d be a blacksmith. Strong, gorgeous blacksmith.”

 

**

 

**-Harry-**

 

 “You, jerk, you better have a present for me since this is my birthday!”

“Hey prat, maybe I don’t have anything for you.”

Wow, someone’s is in a better mood. If Liam is angry he will definitely just say ‘Go away,’ or grants Harry with silent treatment. He suspects that his birthday today is coercing Liam to behave better. And thank God for the proper response. “Don’t even try to lie because I know you’d bought my present months ago.” Another precautionary habit of annoyingly sensible Liam. “Give it to me after school.”

-

Class is over. Harry finds Liam and walks by his side. Today everyone is so guarded. He barely met Niall or Zayn, they preferred four tables away from their usual spot. Even Liam almost didn’t make eye contact with him. Still doesn’t make eye contact with him. Seniors and first-years are also dispersing from classes, noises of chatter around them filling their quietness. This is so awkward! Mostly for Liam and him. They both still have their guards up, but Harry knows Liam wants to end their little miscommunication as much as Harry, since he doesn’t push Harry away nor flees himself away. But still, Harry doesn’t know what to do, since he doesn’t know what was bothering Liam yesterday. 

Yeah, talk about yesterday. Liam gets “Liam!” shouted by a striding Zayn from distance, makes Liam cringes.

Liam senses that Zayn is not far anymore, he visibly sags and turns around. Is he afraid? Well, Harry is almost as dreadful as Liam. Because really, Liam should have thought about this possible brawl before he threw a ball to one of most popular kids in school. Revenge is an almost certain counterattack.

Zayn stops a good distance from them, stop directly in front of Liam, but his gaze is intense. Liam darts his eyes everywhere but Zayn, like a panicked cat, ready to dash if he sense danger.

Shockingly and unbelievably, Zayn smiles a little. “You left this.” He offers a comic book, taps twice on the title. Liam snatches it quickly, and if Harry is right, there’s a shade of pink splashing his face.

“Thanks,” Liam mutters, ready to flee like a deer caught in a headlight.

Zayn smile grows into a smirk. And the glint in his eyes definitely means something. “Reread it?”

“It’s not very bad.”

Harry snorts. _Not very bad_. He saw very many more than once Liam read the comic. Dork.

They resume walking to parking lot. That’s when they spot Niall in front of a car next to Harry’s, talking to a young man. A tousled haired young man.

Liam freezes, his gaze is fixed on the young man. Zayn too. “Louis?” he utters slowly, startled.

“What. Is. He. Doing. Here?” Liam breathes out.

Oh, so this is Louis Tomlinson. Doesn’t know why he does, but he wishes that the man is not also attractive. Niall and Zayn are enough. Three of them will be just unfair.

Niall and Louis Tomlinson turn their head, meeting three gazes that already stared at them. And just like that, Harry’s wish flies away. Even from distance, he knows this Louis Tomlinson is going to be a difficult part in Harry’s life, with the attractiveness and Liam’s disapproving hiss.

“You know, Harry? It’s a long time since we ride a bus.” Liam asks Harry cautiously. Now, Liam is being unbelievable.

Niall and Louis Tomlinson walk closer to them carefully. “Hello, Harry. This is my al- older brother from another mother, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis Tomlinson gives him a smile. “Just call me Louis. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Does sun shine from his face or something? Because the smile is radiant and the voice is… pleasant. 

“I hope only the good news,” he replies self-consciously. Louis laughs like it’s funny. God, the voice!

“Louis, what are you doing here?” Zayn looks a little bit… worried?

“Picking both of you up. The assignments are unbearable and I need fresh air. I’m planning on taking us to pizza station, what do you think?”

“Louis-“

“Pizza!” Niall repeats the word with too much enthusiasm.

“If you’re finished, excuse us.” Liam pulls Harry’s hand but he doesn’t know, for unknown reason, for an unreasonable attraction, Harry wants to stay near Louis. Well, until they’re dismissed, that’s it.

“Actually, why don’t you join us?” Louis says, hard tone in his voice. His gaze is set, sharp as a blade, to… his hand, which is pulled by Liam.

Harry doesn’t want it to get through his head but currently all he sees is ‘Chance’.

“Yeah, sure, if it’s convenient.”

“Yes, of course it is!”

“Well, then…” he looks at Liam, who is already looking at him disapprovingly. Still, Harry’s not changing his mind. If Liam is still stubborn, let him be. He can be stubborn too. But then, he wants Liam to be there with him too. Harry tilts his head a bit, motioning to Louis’ direction, wishing Liam just to agree. 

Liam seems like knowing that a decision is already made. He glances a bit to Zayn, then to Niall, to Louis -a little more harshly- then back to Harry. “Fine.” Liam mutters.

Harry can’t help but beams. Thank you, Liam. “Okay then!”

Louis already stares at him. Louis’s stare is… wonderful. Under those long eyelashes his blue eyes are so rich, so deep, so imploring-

“For God’s sake!” an exclaim airs. “Pizza isn’t going to compensate anything for me for this kind of intense situation!” Niall’s hands are flailing. “I demand Nandos!”

 

**

 

“And you thought my mom was Niall’s back then?” Louis asks between his laughter.

“Yeah,” Harry says sheepishly. “Your mom lead me to that conclusion, so keep laughing-“

“I’m kidding!”

At some point moments ago, Niall has already left to somewhere, and Zayn has pulled, literally pulled, Liam away too.

 “You’re still laughing!” but despite himself, Harry is also smiling. “But from her statement all three of you sound so close.”

“Yeah, they’re literally my brothers from other mothers. We grow up in such tight connection, like we’re real blood related, and we deeply care about each other. Though I still don’t know why Niall is Mom’s favorite.”

Harry barks a laugh. God, how can Louis be so funny without even trying?

“Of course once she knows more about you she’ll like you more,” that makes Harry’s laughter stops abruptly. He can’t suggest- But Louis carries on like he doesn’t just make Harry’s heart stops for a second. “Still, they’re getting more adoration than what they deserve. The prats.” Louis rolls his eyes, but fondness is vivid in the gesture.

“Yeah, tell me about it. They keep coming to my eating table and there goes by my serene lunch.”

Louis laughs at that, and instantly Harry’s heart melts into warm goo. How unfair.

“Niall can cause so many troubles and no one would blame him, and Zayn keeps saying ‘No, you can’t do that! Remember your responsibilities!’ while sometimes he disappears and I can’t even contact him at all.”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckling. “That sounds so Liam to me.”

At that, Louis’ smile fades. Hard stare replaces it. Harry groans inwardly at that. Please, not ‘Liam is dangerous,’ again, please. “You and Liam…”

“Are best friends,” Harry says with finality. And adds, “And please don’t say anything about him, I’ve got enough.”

The tight grim at Louis’ lips hasn’t waned. “You’re not a couple, right?”

“What?” Harry frowns. “No, we’re like brother from another mother, or so you call it. So, no.”

Louis visibly relieved. He stares straight to Harry’s eyes, deep and full of… something.

And when Louis’ hand touches Harry’s on top of the table, then rests it there, world surrounding them disappears. Harry wonders why the rollercoaster of feelings he feels from a simple conversation can be so perfect.

 

**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for @someone_lol and @Ida, your comment really motivated me to write more for this..
> 
> Only (approximately) three more chapters to finish..
> 
> Wish you enjoy this and please let me know what you think :)

-Chapter 7-

 

-Harry-

 

His drive with Liam has never been more intense.

“You really think this is a bad idea, Li?”

Silence can’t be more unbearable. Liam’s devastated stare is discouraging. “Yeah.”

And with that finality in that tone, stating he opposes Harry’s opinion but didn’t do anything to stop him, Harry knows he has to prepare for the worst.

Harry stares Liam carefully. This one decision of Harry wanting to go out with Louis Tomlinson seems like a big deal. Liam looks so… faraway. “Why?” he doesn’t know why he feels helpless.

“Tomlinson is a werewolf.”

Harry almost hits the brake. “What?”

“Zayn and Niall Horan are too.”

“No way.” And… no way! Whatever he imagines the mystery is, this is not the explanation he expects, at all. “You’re joking.”

“Am I laughing?” Liam’s tone is cold.

“This is ridiculous. How can I believe you?”

“And this is why I don’t want to tell you! You don’t know how dangerous werewolves are, you don’t even realize werewolves are exist, and you want me to happily let you mingle with them? They will eat you alive!”

Harry will appreciate the care Liam gives to him if the distrust in Liam’s tone doesn’t boil Harry’s blood first. “I’m not a child! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!”

Liam scoffs. “If we omit The River, The Kitchen, The Cliff, The Dead-End, The Camp, The Wolves-“

“Enough!”

“That’s what you call ‘take care of yourself’?”

“I can tell people who have good intention or not. I don’t need you to tell me what’s best for me!”

"So you're saying that you don't trust me? You trust Tomlinson has good intention to you and I don't?"

The hurt on Liam's face is clear but Harry can't ignore his own anger. "I'm not saying that but I'm not saying I'm wrong either. I'm bloody hell sure Louis is a good person and you're a moron if you can't see that!"

"How the heck can you be so sure?!"

That strikes Harry. Why? How he can trust Louis? But why he is so sure that Louis is not someone Liam thinks he is? "I don't know... But you should've talked with us back there." Harry reminisces his conversation with Louis back in the pizza station. "He's funny, amazing... I don't know why but I trust him, Li..."

When he turns to Liam, Liam already stares at him, sad stare which tells Harry Liam has a lot in his mind. Which just makes Harry realizes how soft he tells Liam how amazing Louis is. Just by remembering Louis makes his heart beats faster. Crap.

 

"I- I need to get out."

"What?" Harry starts. "No, you can't-"

"Stop. The. Car, Harry!"

Shite. This is serious. Harry steps on the brake and as soon as his car stop, Liam goes out of his car.

Leaving Harry angry, disappointed, confused, with no ending.

 

 

**

 

-Liam-

 

This is happening.

Liam can't watch his best friend made besotted face over Louis Tomlinson without feeling guilty. Angry. All of his efforts have gone useless now. He's done everything, he's done his very best to protect Harry, and now Harry has met Tomlinson, he easily trust Tomlinson more than him. Like their years of friendship is nothing than Louis Tomlinson. The Alpha's son. Harry's mate, which would take Harry away from world, maybe turn Harry into werewolf? Then bring Harry to hate human, kill human... Can Harry do that? 

Then he remembers his own condition. A hunter's son who is also a werewolf's mate. The one horrifying possibility, -that once the Alpha finds out, she would make Zayn obey her and kill Liam... Can Zayn do that?

No, he needs to focus. This is not about Zayn and him, yet. This is about Harry, the hunters' focus right now. He has to protect Harry as long as he can. He'd inform his father, and hunters will attack, and Liam will have to kill Louis Tomlinson before he could hurt Harry.

Can Liam do that?

His treacherous mind brings back old memories, when Harry's laughs are genuine, happy. When Liam was happy too. They are real friends, and now Liam has to kill the one that could make Harry happier? Happiest?

Liam can't think clearly with deep guilt marred his every thought, so Liam runs home. Runs, and runs.

 

***

 

He's dreading. His Father knows he has something in mind, of course, because however much he tried to push Harry's situation away from his mind, nothing worked, and he is conscious of his own rather jittery manner.

He eats dinner without really tasting the food.

"How's Harry, Liam?"

Damn. The question hits its mark. 

He hasn't reached a decision to tell, or not to tell, and now he doesn't have a chance to think it over.

"I'm not sure, Father."

"How can you not sure?" the tone is raised, Liam can sense the beginning of an anger.

"I'm not on the best term with Harry. I-"

"He's met the Alpha's son, hasn't he?"

Should he lie?

Should he not?

"I'm not sure-"

"Liam!" his Father's voice is booming in half the power it can achieve. Maybe because the anger is mixed with the disappointment on Liam. "You have one task to do! And you can't even do it correctly!"

Liam is drenched in shame.

"Tomorrow I will send Hunter Rahok to keep an eye on Harry." That's it. The task is given over to someone else, who doesn't know Harry more than the face and the last name. Liam should be relieved that someone who has to tell the hunters that Harry has met his mate is not himself, but to be honest, he's rather worried of Harry. Of Zayn. The cold anger of his Father's brings Liam back to present. "You better not do anything you will regret."

With that, his Father leaves his dinner unfinished. This is what Liam always fear, an attack... This is going to happen, Liam is sure of it. And by the time Liam has done washing dishes, he starts to do a thorough research, and in the end, he resolutes on not being near Harry or Zayn or even Horan.

 

****

 

He feels miserable. A day without friend is lonely. He partially wished Harry would leave him alone in school, but he wanted answer, and Liam couldn't give that. So he tried to avoid Harry, as much as he can. Especially with new hunter keeping tabs on Harry, Liam didn't have much choice.

And he didn't want to think about the other choices he could make other than let Harry out of this.

 

When Harry went out of school excitedly, Liam knew he did the right thing.

 

But now he is eating dinner with his Father again, he is not so sure.

 

"Harry has met the Alpha's son. Hunter Rahok was sure of it."

"We won't-" 

“You have to understand, Liam. There’s no time. We’ll attack tomorrow evening!”

Damn, this is nightmare.

“But Father, tomorrow is full moon. We’ll be in disadvantage. They’ll be in their strongest state,” Liam pleas.

“Remember that we’re also strong, Liam. Don’t ever forget that!”

 

And this is a perfect time to curse internally. Damn... This is happening...

The hunters have to attack the werewolves...

 

-

 


	8. Chapter 8

**-Liam-**

 

The bright shine of the almost-full moon does nothing to Liam’s mood. He feels like a dead man walking, or the worst people in the world. In fact, the wind that blows through his window makes Liam want to dissolve into air and go away together with it.

How can he save Zayn without endangering the pack or his hunter family?

He pulls his hair in frustration, thinking about the A-through-Z strategies his Father and the full team of hunters, and him, has been discussed in the meeting after dinner. He’s looking for a little loop, a little gap, in the plans which can avoid the whole confrontation. He _can’t_ find one!

Harry, the now focus of everyone’s sides, is at least safe. Liam can push Harry away from his current priorities, since the oncoming battle is about protecting him. The hunters organization is trying to keep Harry away from any involvement to werewolves, preventing Harry to join a werewolf pack, preventing another human to turn into werewolf and then kill human. And the Tomlinson pack, they'll try their hardest to keep their Alpha’s son’s mate, -the mate of their future Alpha,- safe, away from hunters influence.

But, Zayn…?

His father?

He can’t tell Zayn to be away from Tomlinson Manor for tomorrow. For what reason? Tell Zayn to take Harry away for a day? That won’t give the desirable result. Zayn can just take Harry into the Tomlinson Manor instead. And that would be his nightmare comes true.

To take him out on a date, then just stand Zayn up to fight Tomlinson? Liam snorts, almost self-deprecatingly. Zayn would never believe him. They were, in fact, never meeting out except to the forest, or Liam’s windowsill, or now, their school. Anywhere else means people looking at them, and people looking at them means everyone finds out about them.

Silly idea.

And that reminds Liam how abnormal their relationship is. Damn.

And back to his main problem, however hard he thinks, he can’t exclude Zayn from the pack, like he can’t not help his father fighting werewolves.

Damn.

Tell Zayn the plan? But that means his family is in danger. His father is in danger. His father and him could be just dead tomorrow.

But not tell Zayn the plan? That means Zayn is in danger. He could be dead.

DAMN!

 

Then the man in his musing come. With a concerned face, Zayn suddenly appears at his windowsill. “You look like a mess.”

“The stupid things you do!” despite his shock makes his heart leap to his throat, Liam scolds himself too. He shouldn’t lose awareness.

He pulls Zayn in through his window, afraid that any hunter is still around his house. This must be a shock to Zayn, because for three seconds or four he just stands frozen, looking deep to Liam.

Liam can’t decide that the shock is because of his sudden carelessness, or because this is the first time Zayn fully enters his room, or because Zayn is scared about the remaining smell of his modified wolfsbane. 

But a shocked Zayn is a beautiful Zayn. Can Liam really let this man encounter a chance of death without any precaution Liam already knows?

“Hunter will attack tomorrow.”

The shocked expression turns into something more, more horrified.

“But tomorrow night is full moon! We can transform into full forms and we all will…” Zayn loses his words. He knows how dreadful their situation here.

“I know…” Liam sighs.

“Liam…”

He can't help snapping. “I know!”

Zayn steps back, his body tense in alert. “How-?”

“I failed Father. My assignment is given over to other hunter, and he finds out about Harry and your pack.” Liam tries to explain as calm as possible for Zayn. Eventhough he knows he’s failing. He looks away from the worried mocha eyes.

“Did he find out about us?” Zayn asks, voice hushed in terrify. Do other people have to worry for their life in normal relationship? Somehow, Liam feels gutted.

“No…”

Relieve is apparent in Zayn’s face, but Liam is not done. “Can you go away, just for tomorrow?”

“Liam… there must be a way to avoid it, right?” Zayn’s smooth voice just makes Liam feel a whole lot more vulnerable.

“Please-“

“No,” he says with an assured voice. So that’s it, then. Zayn’s decision, his resolution. “I can’t leave my family, like I know you won’t leave yours.”

Liam knows this. Liam knows what Zayn’s answer will be. He doesn’t know why he still feels like he deflates a great deal. Like he’s helpless and has lost his greatest hope. “Is there any chance…” Liam falters. He shouldn’t ask. He really knows what the answer will be. But this is his last, tiniest bit of hope, and he’s not Liam Payne if he doesn’t try. “Can you not tell your pack about this plan, Zayn?”

“And let hunters kill them? But that’s my family you’re talking about!” and yes, Zayn has the right to be furious.

Liam steps closer and puts his hand on Zayn’s mouth. They can’t be noisy or else their death will come much sooner. “And this is my family you’re talking about… one bite and…”

All the fights leave him. He drops his hand, just looking into this beautiful man.

“But…” Zayn is on the verge of tears. “Sorry, Liam… you know I can’t…”

Regretfully, Liam knows. “I know…”

Zayn pulls Liam’s head close. “How can we come to this?” he breathes out.

“I’m sorry I don’t know, Zayn…”

“No, don’t say sorry.” Zayn’s delicate thumb strokes Liam’s cheekbone tenderly. And he pulls in…

“Don’t,” Liam pulls away, however much his mind opposed him. “This will be too painful…” he rests his hands on Zayn’s cheeks. A tear rolls down the smooth skin. But as much as he wants to wipe away the sadness like he does to the sparkling form, he knows he can’t. The beautiful face in front of his eyes, staring back at him with sorrow, he wonders if he deserves him. He is so lucky to have Zayn, and wonders why Zayn has to go through so many barriers to be with his mate. Zayn deserves all happiness in the world, why does he have to be with someone who just happens to make him sad?

The glassy mocha eyes are too captivating, the raven hair is too smooth, the nose is just like sculpted, and the lips… are just too perfect. This is the anchor of his ship, the star of his night. This is Zayn, his everything.

He puts his hands on Zayn’s shoulders. The battle is inevitable, and though he can’t be sure of the outcome, for Zayn, he’d do his best. “Don’t let the alpha access your mind, okay? Don’t give us away, you can’t be exiled from your pack. Stay as far away from me as possible, won’t you? I won’t forgive myself if I ever hurt you.”

He hugs Zayn… if something goes wrong, or if hunters lose and he has to go away… Liam can not help but wishing this is not a good bye. “Good luck, Zayn…”

 


End file.
